heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Valor
|-|Warning= Contains mature content. Valor is part of the Pyrrhian Wasteland universe. |-|Valor= Appearance Valor is muscular and heavily built, a result of her rigorous upbringing in the wastes of the Sea Kingdom. Her massive size tends to be intimidating towards other dragons, and the many scars that mark her body are a clear sign of the constant fights that she partakes in. Her scales have dulled considerably over the years due to the affects of radiation and threatening climate conditions, and are now a light, washed-out blue, only darkening around her secondary scales. Noticeably, Valor has a lack of photophores, with only a few dotted on her face and tail. She has several tears in her wings, which have a few spiraling markings on them. Her eyes are small and beady, a near-black shade of blue that covers her irises as well as her corneas. She is usually clad in thick leather armor accented with metal and fur. Her body is covered in black tattoos, which are a simple substitute for the photophores that she lacks, and their constant reapplication causes them to stand out against the rest of her scales. Personality With little room for trust, Valor is a ruthless and cunning individual who claims to lack a sense of mercy. Her quick-thinking and tactics of brutal ambush have helped her survive over the years, although more than enough bounties have been placed on her head due to her unfriendly behavior. She doesn't believe in the ideals of friendship, and her companions are nothing more than pawns to her, individuals who help her accomplish tasks before she either kills them or leaves them in the dust with nothing to show for it. Due to the limited number of available accomplices in the Wasteland, she tends to be very persuasive and charismatic when first encountered, and will then manipulate whoever she gains the trust of. Her offer of "friendship" is often short-lived, however. History Valor was born to Conch, a purebred SeaWing, and Mist, who was related to the IceWings through her grandmother. Her parents were prominent and controlling gang leaders and led a mass militia of localized raiders, who centered themselves in the remains of the Summer Palace. As such, Valor had a rough and almost deadly upbringing through her parents and fellow raiders. She was trained at an early age through potentially fatal mechanics, such as being perched atop a car and having to survive a hoard of feral ghouls, or having to swim to the bottom of an irradiated lake without her geiger counter reaching a certain level. What her parents considered proper training exercises had a negative effect on Valor's health, sometimes resulting in severe bone fractures and muscle sprains, and failure to achieve tasks often resulted in harsh reprimandmentss through her parents. Her education outside of the physical and combat fields was very limited; she didn't learn how to spell until she reached her teenage years and her grammar is still lacking. As a young dragoness quickly reaching adulthood, Valor became a ferocious whirlwind of energy within her parents' already oversized camp, slowly becoming more dismissive and feisty over time. Her skills in combat were almost unmatched, and she was constantly brought along to kill imposing super mutants and raid settlements, often being the first to lead such parties. She still had a very limited understanding of the world, but knew that one day she would overthrow her parents given time—the raiders of the Summer Palace were beginning to shift their loyalties around, she knew. In an attempt to intimidate her parents, Valor and some of her close comrades began to steal from the food surplus and ammunition stocks,as well as sharpening crowbars and sledgehammers with added spikes and fuses. Although her parents had their own side, it was a futile army against Valor's own troop of raiders - the prospect of a young, determined, and brutally-raised leader was just enough to sway the majority to the other side. Per typical hierarchical practices, Conch and Mist were quickly captured and their alliances crushed. Valor's rise to power was marked by her parents being set on fire and tied down in a pool of gasoline, their own agonized screams brandished by the laughter and hollering of eager bystanders. In fact, the following party had gotten so drunk that they partially ignored the very visible and spreading flames that were creeping over the makeshift curtains. While the raiders were wasted out of their wits, a nearby Claws of Steel patrol easily noticed the stank of burning flesh and smoke, and a company of soldiers was quickly sent to investigate - they were soon greeted by a battalion of scruffy raider dragons, including Valor in all of her drunken, confused glory. The raiders managed to fend off the patrol for a while, but in the end their fighting abilities under the influence and a quickly outnumbered battle resulted in most of the raiders being killed off or running away into the night. Stirred up by the chaos, Valor quickly bolted to the edge of the Summer Palace, careening off the edge of a cliff before she passed out and fell into the darkened and heavily irradiated waters beneath. When she finally came to, Valor found herself covered in scratches and a massive headache screeching into her own skull. But most of all - she was completely alone. Searching the perimeter only resulted in the corpses of badly wounded dragons, most of them her fallen comrades who had been stoked by laser pistols. Their supplies had been quickly looted the night before, and although the small island seemed empty, the young SeaWing sensed that they wouldn't be gone for long. Stubbornly determined to rekindle her scattered group, Valor collected what she could from the remains of the dragons, scooping up a shotgun that had been wedged into a dragon's skull and an old bag of ammunition beneath a small overhang. Too hungover to fly without getting dizzy, she resorted to swimming in the ocean with frequent breaks on small rocks and islands. For days on end Valor saw nothing but a civilization long since charred by the flames of war, run amok by feral ghouls and hostile super mutants. The occasional trader was spotted here and there, who gave Valor purified water in exchange for more or less irradiated fish, but to no avail did a former ally or an easy target of a town pop up into her view. WIP Trivia *Valor has distant IceWing blood from dragons who belonged to the faction Everfrost, and as such, her resistance to radiation is slightly better than other dragons. She shares this genetic mutation through one of her great-grandmothers, although the only other clear signs of her IceWing ancestry are her eyes and partly her lack of photophores. |-|V4-88= Appearance As the synthetic clone of Valor, Cloudy shares the muscular and strong build of the SeaWing wastelander, down to the nicks of her claws and the scars that mark her body. Her washed-out blue scales and small beady eyes are hard to differ from the true Valor's, and other than their individual choices in clothing and a wing tear that was inflicted by Valor, the two could easily be mistaken for very identical twins. Personality WIP History V4-88 was initially designed by the Institute as a near-exact synthetic copy of the real Valor. Her purpose, like many of her fellow "clones" was to infiltrate and gather information for the Institute under the guise of her original counterpart. As such, she was programmed with the basic information of Valor and given a basic mission to track the movements and ideals of the large raider group that Valor had controlled at the time. WIP Trivia *Unlike Valor, Cloudy does not seem to have any genetic immunity to radiation, despite being a proposed clone of the former.